Fishing lures holding bait such as shrimp, minnows, herring and the like have been extensively used in the past. The bait is used to attract the fish as surrounding water passes about the lure. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,500,451 to Codd; 2,557,577 to Soma; 2,765,574 to Martin; 2,937,466 to Mays; 3,760,526 to Hicks; 3,760,529 to Hicks; 3,844,060 to Kurachi; 3,914,896 to Sahagian; 4,233,771 to Robinson; 4,796,376 to Schlaegel; 3,914,896 to Sahagian and 3,893,255 to Hicks.
However, several problems exist with many of these prior art lures. For example, many of the lures inadequately secure the enclosed bait in place resulting in losing the bait to the passing water current. The bait holding housing allows water to pass about the bait and dislodge the bait from the housing. Thus, fishermen have to constantly replenish the bait in these prior art lures. Furthermore, many of the lures are capable of holding only one size of bait and thus are not versatile enough to hold different sizes of bait for catching different sizes of fish.
Thus, the need exists for an improved fishing lure that avoids the problems of the prior art discussed above.